1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for containing photographic film after development.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photofinishing laboratory, exposed 35 mm photographic film is pulled out from a photographic film cassette and developed by a film processor. The developed photographic film is then sent to a photographic printer in order to obtain photoprints from original frames of the developed photographic film. After printing, the developed photographic film is cut, e.g., after every six frames, into film pieces. Each film piece is then inserted into a pocket of a film sheath. This film sheath is folded at portions between the pockets and returned to the customer together with the photoprints. Other size photographic films are processed in a similar manner.
As the film pieces in the film sheath cannot be folded, a relatively large amount of space is required for storage of the sheath. Also, it is difficult to sort and store a plurality of film sheaths in a desired order. Accordingly, the film sheaths are liable to get scattered and lost, which causes difficulty when extra prints of frames in the film pieces are desired.
In the photofinishing laboratory the use of sheaths is not efficient, since an inserting operation is necessary in addition to the cutting operation. Also, fingerprints, dust particles and scratches are often imparted to the film pieces during the inserting operation.